


first times for everything

by revoleotion



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Mon-El has to learn earth things, Pre-Relationship, Shoulder touches, i'm not sure if this makes sense within the timeline because Alex has a gf already but I do not care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revoleotion/pseuds/revoleotion
Summary: “I think someone is launching a biochemical weapon in the city,” he breathed and noticed with satisfaction that this got the entire room’s attention.[...]“Do you know what rain is?” Alex asked. She did a way better job hiding her amusement than the other two. The only way Mon-El caught it was by the sparkle in her eyes.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Mon-El & Winn Schott Jr.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	first times for everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [invisique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisique/gifts).



> I did not plan to enjoy the show as much as I do but here we are. I'm stuck somewhere in season 2, so no spoilers please!  
> Also, I wrote this for Liam, so hi Liam!

He stormed into the DEO headquarter like some alien was chasing him, came to a sudden halt and looked around the room like he expected someone to notice him. He did this more times than he liked to admit, and usually some heads turned around upon him entering. 

It had to be a mix of his charisma and the natural human response to someone entering a room, but Mon-El always blamed it on his good looks. 

One person turned around, Alex, who had tried her best to hide the hickey on her neck but didn’t quite succeed. 

“Can we help you?” she asked, her tone something between frosty and polite. Mon-El hadn’t exactly given up on figuring her out but it had been dropped on his priority list for now. 

“I think someone is launching a biochemical weapon in the city,” he breathed and noticed with satisfaction that this got the entire room’s attention. 

J’onn blinked and turned to Winn who just shrugged and started mashing the keyboard until he opened a satellite map of the city. Mon-El found it hard to pry his attention away from Winn’s hands and the way his fingers slid across the keys. He had always found hands to be one of the most attractive parts of humans, or non-humans, for that matter. And he had experienced quite a bit of what Winn’s hands would do which was why he had to stop this threat, before it destroyed everything he found so fascinating on earth. 

“What do you mean, Mon-El?” Alex pressured him. 

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m lucky I made it out alive, there’s been this… first it was like mist, then it started spraying a lot more intensely and- why are you laughing.”

Winn had stopped typing and pressed a pretty hand to his face, and while Mon-El was very thankful for the fact that he was at least trying to hold back, it was obvious that he was laughing. Or maybe he wasn’t amused, and just horrified by the threat Mon-El had just discovered?

One look to J’onn revealed that the alien had visibly relaxed and a smile had settled into his usually stoic features. He, too, found this funny, for some reason. 

“I’m serious,” Mon-El said because all of sudden he wasn’t sure if they got it. 

“We know,” Winn said. It felt like this finally broke him, he started giggling and when he tried to get up from his chair, his legs gave out underneath him and he fell right back. 

“Do you know what rain is?” Alex asked. She did a way better job hiding her amusement than the other two. The only way Mon-El caught it was by the sparkle in her eyes. 

“What’s that,” Mon-El asked, although he skipped the point where you were supposed to raise your tone at the ending of a sentence to make it a question. The deadpan tone he went for instead felt more appropriate for the situation, anyway. 

“It’s not harmful to humans or to anyone here,” Alex said. “Promise. Now, excuse me, I have to make a phone call.”

“You have never gotten into the rain before? You’re a lucky man,” Winn commented. “Do you have a minute?”

Even though he was very sure that he was going to regret this, he stepped closer to Winn and looked at the computer screen the man pointed to. 

“Alright, so when water…” Winn started but Mon-El found it very hard to focus on his voice because he could hear Alex calling someone right behind the corner. 

“ _ He was fully convinced he was going to die. No, apparently he has never seen rain before. _ ”

Was she calling Kara? Mon-El turned his head but flinched when Winn but a hand to his shoulder. For some reason, Mon-El had not become used to humans touching him like this. And this came from a man who had sex with humans before. Something about shoulder-touches was just so intimate that he found it impossible to get used to.

“Hey, I’m teaching you something.”

“I’ve always hated school,” Mon-El muttered. 

“I’m sure you were a pain in the ass to teach.”

“I was!” Mon-El replied enthusiastically and grinned when irritation flashed across Winn’s face.

“Do you still want to hear how rain works or are you good?”

“I’m good,” Mon-El confirmed and stepped back from the desk. 

Winn gave him this look, this specific look that implied that he knew that Mon-El still thought about their first night out, but he didn’t say anything about it. To his own surprise, Mon-El was met with a tiny pang of guilt in his chest when Winn turned around and went back to his keyboard. 

Now that the threat had safely been debunked (this was a word Mon-El had heard on YouTube and he liked it a lot more than he liked to admit), he could go on with his day. His next shift wasn’t until the evening, so he could watch the other agents work and ask more annoying questions until someone figured out that he had already understood half of the things he acted confused about. 

Then again, he had just learnt that sometimes, a bunch of water would just fall from the sky, so maybe he didn’t know enough after all. 

Any possible plans got prevented immediately when he heard steps in the entrance. Mon-El turned his head and couldn’t help a small smile when he spotted Kara’s familiar silhouette. She wasn’t dressed as Supergirl, so her glasses reflected the lights. They were sprinkled with what Mon-El could now safely say was water, and a slightly annoyed expression appeared on her face when she took the glasses off and wiped them on her shirt. 

She stopped in front of him and put the glasses back on. She didn’t need them, obviously, but she still blinked a couple of times to get used to them. 

“I got something for you,” Kara said before he could do as much as opening his mouth. 

“Yes?” Mon-El asked, feeling very stupid all of sudden. 

Kara reached into her bag and pulled out a very badly wrapped present. Mon-El offered her both hands to accept the present because he read somewhere that this was the polite way to do it. The gift was lighter than expected and when he carefully tore the paper apart, he caught a glimpse of excitement on her face. 

Whatever she had just given to him looked like a stick with fabric wrapped around it. Both the stick and the fabric were red, but the button at the end of the stick was black. 

“Open the fastener first and then press the button,” Kara instructed him. 

Mon-El looked at her to make sure she was serious but when he couldn’t find any mischief in her face, he smiled and followed the instructions. 

The stick decided to turn into a shield… of sorts. 

“Thanks?” he asked. “I suppose.”

“Do you know what that is?” Kara asked. 

“Yeah. Sure. I’m using this all the time. At work, at home, in the kitchen… I have no idea what that is.”

“It’s an umbrella!” Her smile was contagious. Mon-El found it impossible not to smile back. Being around her made him feel like no human or alien had done before, and he wasn’t even sure what did it. 

“An umbrella,” he said. “Of course.”

“You still have no idea what it is?”

“I do not.”

Again, a smile that made him question everything he had ever done in life. Mon-El had never cared about being a good person, hell, he had never cared about being anyone in particular. Looking at Kara gave him a very good idea of the person he wanted to be. He wanted to be what she saw in him in his best moments. He never wanted to disappoint her ever again. 

“It shields you, and most importantly your clothes and belongings, from the rain!”

Mon-El allowed himself to pout. 

“Oh, so you heard about that,” he said. 

“Are you mad?”

“No,” he lied. Actually, it wasn’t a lie. He couldn’t stay mad for long around her, but he wanted to have her attention for a bit longer. 

“Well, I found it very endearing,” Kara said. 

Mon-El had no clue what that word meant but judging by her tone it was something good. 

“Ah, good,” he said. 

“You’re like a puppy,” she continued. “My cute little space-puppy who had no idea what rain was. Now, press the button again.”

Mon-El’s cheeks felt like they had been set on fire. This wasn’t arousal, at least he was very sure it had felt differently. He felt good around her but not in a way he had experienced before. When he pressed the button, the umbrella folded itself back. Kara helped him wrap the fabric back around it. 

“There you go. All ready for the next attack.”

“I’m starting to think that you will never let me forget this,” Mon-El said. 

“No.” Kara grinned and touched his shoulder. “I will not.”


End file.
